Dear Jamie, Sincerely Me Hellogoodbye
by silver.kizzes.butterfly.wishes
Summary: This is the story of Jamie Cook and her best friend Forrest Kline who wants to be more than just friends. Jamie however is a little apprehensive. In the end she makes the decision that will affect her life forever.


**Dear Jamie, Sincerely Me...**_(HelloGoodbye)_

**Part 1: Hot Pink Boxers**

I sat upon my bed and turned on the stereo. **Lost Profit** was on playing **Rooftops**, my favorite song. I hummed the tune as I tried to find the perfect outfit for today, my first day as a Senior. I could hardly wait! Finally,I wouldnt be considered a kid anymore! Jamie Rachel Cook...The Adult! I slid my black ramones shirt on over my head, and studied the reflection. _Perfect_. I slid on some ripped jeans and slipped my studded belt through the loops. I found my fingerless fishnet gloves, and put those on too along with my skull wristband. I slid on my black converse and studied my refelection again making sure I looked punkish enough. No worries, I did. I trudged out of my room into the bathroom where I applied some smokey eye shadow and lots of eyeliner. I smiled and walked out of my bathroom.

"Im goin to school, Ma!"I cried before I left my home for school.

I climbed into my black ragtop Jeep, and sped off towards the school.

My final year at my loser school...I could not have been happier. My school was your typical richy-rich high school where the preps ruled the school, and the others just tried to fit in. Im against the whole label thing and all, but I hang out with _my people_ as they call it. Im really not the loner type. I have plenty of friends, and everything...all goth or emo though. Thats fine with me though. I dont really care about what they look like at all. Were all misfits in a way.

I pulled into the high school parking lot and whipped into a space quickly. I jumped out, and slammed the door hard. I put my thumbs in my pockets, and walked over towards _my people_, all huddled in a group.

"Getting stoned already are we?"I chuckled as they turned towards me.

"What if we are?"Katrina giggled manically causing many glances directioned towards her.

"Oh yeah yall are high."I concluded making my way into the group.

"Nope thats just Kat for you." Jesse chuckled, shoving his hands in his over-sized pants.

"At least I wear the right sized pants, fag!"Katrina pointed out.

"Just because Im emo doesnt mean Im a god damn faggot! I swear Katrina, youre the ditziest goth here!"Jesse defended, jerking his pants up so he looked like Eurkle.

"Oh.My.God! Eurkles emo?"I laughed as I pointed to Jesse.

"I am not Eurkle! Nor am I a fag, gay, a drag queen, girl in disguise, and or any other stereo types! I resent being labelled like Im a-"Jesse started to ramble, but I soon noticed Forrest sneaking up behind Jesse, crouching low.

He noticed me watching him, and put a finger to his lips.

I understood, and turned back towards a rambling Jesse, but watching Forrest out of the corner of my eye.

Suddenly, Forrest grabbed Jesses pants and gave them a jerk.

"Jesse wheres hot pink boxers!"I yelled laughing extremely hard like everyone else on school grounds.

"Forrest, you Mother Fcker!"Jesse cried angerly, trying to pick up his pants.

"Oh yeah Jesse! Youre a fag!"Katrina yelled doubling over from laughing so hard.

"Way to go Forrest!"I giggled giving him a thumbs up sign.

He nodded and continued laughing, his eyes sparkling from near tears.

Forrest was the best friend anyone could ask for. He was sweet,nice,and just a big teddy bear hiding under eyeliner and black clothing. Chris always said that whenever I was around, Forrest would do something hilarious just so he could see me laugh. I doubted this. He already had a whore,uh, I mean girlfriend , my bad. He was always doing some of that lovey dovey stuff with her. I have to admit. I_ sometimes_ wish he would dump her for me...but thats usually when Im drunk or just depressed. Yeah, Forrest is the best friend anyone could have.

I smirked as the bell rang, and everyone immeadiatley filed into the building.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I still cant believe you did that, Forrest."I chuckled as I took a seat next to him at lunch. Jesse was still fuming from this morning _incident_.

"Oh Cmon Jesse! If itll make you feel better, me and Jamie will throw you a huge coming out party." Kat chirped as she sat down next to Jesse.

He gave her a death glare.

"Oh itll be fun! Well hire the Chip n Dale dancers, and put gay porn posters all over the walls..heck we can even make it a masquerade theme! Well even buy you youre own Elton John glasses with feathers!"I said clapping my hands together rapidly, like some overly giddy party planner.

"Why does everyone think Im gay!"Jesse yelled causing the whole cafeteria to go silent.

"Cricket Cricket!" me and Kat said in unison, rubbing our forearms together.

"We think youre gay cause you wear fckin hot pink boxers," Marcus and Chris said, joining our table.

I took a bite of my apple and looked over at Forrest who was looking at me smiling.

"What are you so smilie about Mr.Gothic? Youre not supposed to smile! Youre supposed to hate the Earth and all who inhabit it."I said taking two fingers and pulling his smile down.

Forrest rolled his eyes. "You of all people Jamie should be stereotyping."Forrest stated turning away.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"I said in a shrill voice.

"Oh nothing..."he mumbled with a glint in his eyes.

I blushed a bit, but turned to Chris and Marcus.

"And why have you two decided to grace us with your presence?"I questioned raising my eyebrows.

Chris and Marcus usually didnt sit with us. They werent really part of the label. They were somewhere in between Emo and Normal. Sure they had lip rings and ear piercings, but it didnt cut it. They were great guys and all,but well...you get it.

"Oh because we came to talk about the band."

Suddenly, everyone at our table had turned our undivided attention to them.

"Yeah, we got booked at Club Kryptonite."Marcus said flashing a grin at everyone.

"Cool when do we play there?"Jesse asked eagerly.

"One month."Chris said smiling also.

"Dude, thats waay too long away!"Forrest whined slamming a fist on the table.

"Hey, it was the best we could do! August was all booked by Road to Rome, Something Coorporate, and Lost Profit!"Chris said.

"Oh my God! Lost Profit is gonna be there? Standing on the rooftops, Everybody screaming your heart OUT!"I screamed jumping up from my seat.

Everyone at the table looked at me like I was crazy.

I dove across the table, and clutched Chris' shirt by the the collar.

"Get me tickets...NOW!"I screamed, shaking Chris violently.

"Oohkaaay."he replied while I was still shaking him.

"Good boy!"I said patting his mohawk.

Everyone was still slightly creeped out by my sudden outburst.

I cleared my throat and looked over at the next table.

"Oh look Forrest! Theres your sluuu-I mean girl friend!"I said pointing over at Alyssa.

"Oh we broke up."

"What? Well why?"

"I just kinda like this other girl..."he mumbled blushing slightly.

Everyone at the table chuckled.

"What am I not getting here?"I asked before feeling Forrests hand brush up against my thigh.

"Ooh...Noo..."I mumbled inaudibly as I realized Chris was right...

Forrest Kline liked me...


End file.
